


Bucky Barnes' First Kiss (This Century)

by avintagekiss24



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sam Wilson, Beaches, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Day At The Beach, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Reader (Marvel), White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: A little fun on the beach for the White Wolf.





	Bucky Barnes' First Kiss (This Century)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr with Seb talking about his first kiss and here you go, lol. For a little context, the quote on the post was: “One day on the way over there I remember she leaned in for the situation. She asked me, ‘Have you ever kissed anyone?’ and I said ‘no’ and then she said, ‘Do you want to?’ It was amazing. I wish I could remember her name. That’s what I remember as my first kiss.”  
> Fill number #7 for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
> Square C3 - Free Space  
> You can catch me on tumblr at avintagekiss24

“Dude, this is incredible.” Sam says, shaking his head slightly as the brilliant sun beats down on him, “What kind of con are you running on T’Challa to get him to let you stay here?” 

 

Bucky chuckles a little, readjusting the sunglasses that cover his eyes. He and Sam are propped up in a couple of beach chairs, cold, fruity alcoholic drinks in hand, toes buried in the hot sand. Wakanda in the summer is an absolute paradise. There’s not one cloud in the sky, the air is warm and sweet, the water cool and crystal clear. 

 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Bucky starts, “I’ll have T’Challa kick your ass outta here again.”

 

Sam scoffs, “That’s some bullshit. T’Challa needs to lighten up.”

 

“You flew through his window.”

 

“Accidentally! What? Nobody ever makes mistakes over here?”

 

Bucky takes another sip of his drink as Sam’s middle finger extends toward him. His eyes slide around the busy beach, his instincts starting to prickle up on his skin. He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to lean back into his chair a little more.  _ There’s nothing to worry about any more. Everybody is safe and happy. You are too. _ He picks the slice of pineapple off of the rim of his glass and takes a bite, closing his eyes as he rests his head against the back of the chair. 

 

“You’re the white wolf.”

 

The feminine voice makes him pop open his eyes. They meet a smiling woman standing over him. He’s never seen her before, but she has a wildly friendly face. She’s bikini clad, her skin a reddish brown. She glows honestly, standing there in the sunlight. She smiles wider at him before glancing back at a few of her friends who burst out into nervous laughter. 

 

“I am.” Bucky answers, sitting up in his chair a little, “You need something? Is someone bothering you?” He asks, glancing up and down the beach.

 

She shakes her head, biting her plump bottom lip, “No, I’m fine.”

 

Bucky nods, a slow smile spreading across his face as she smiles and nods back at him. Sam glances slowly between the two, not sure as to what in the fresh hell he’s watching. The mysterious, long legged woman glances back toward her friends again before tilting her head slightly, her long braids tapping against her waist, “My friends and I,” she starts, pointing her thumb over her shoulder, “Umm,” she laughs nervously, fumbling over her words before deciding to just get to the point, “Have you ever kissed anyone? In this century, this is?”

 

The question catches both men off guard as her thick accent drips over them. Sam leans forward, his mouth dropping open as his eyes squint. Bucky runs his metal hand through his hair, dropping his head slightly as he laughs nervously, “Um, uh, no?” It’s more of a question than an answer and he’s not sure why,  “No." 

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Bucky stares up at her, his mouth dropping open slightly as his eyebrows peak toward the sky. A mischievous twinkle dances in her dark brown eyes as she stares back at the wonder-struck Bucky.

 

“I, um, I mean- “ Bucky fumbles with his reply, shrugging and throwing his hands up toward his chest, palms out .

 

She doesn’t wait any longer. She just leans in, placing her hand on the side of his face, and kisses him. It’s sweet and innocent, like two teenagers engaging in their first intimate encounter, unsure of what to do. It’s not a desperate kiss, with lips and tongues pushing and pulling. It’s just her lips on his; still and soft. She tastes likes strawberries. Bucky loves strawberries. 

 

She pulls away with a light smack after a long, lingering moment or two or three. Bucky’s eyes open slowly, skimming up her long, bare legs, up her flat stomach where her gold belly button ring glints in the sunlight, until they connect with her brown eyes once more. 

 

Her smile is wide and bright as her friends giggle loudly behind them. She places her fingers to her lips, laughing lightly, drawing out a lopsided grin from Bucky, “Thank you, White Wolf.” She coos.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He smiles slowly, watching as she begins to walk away.

 

Without another word, she takes off back down the beach, only turning to toss her eyes back toward him once she’s nearly out of sight. Bucky and Sam lean forward in their chairs, watching her move with all the grace in the world through the sand as her friends circle her.

 

Sam snaps his head toward the stunned Bucky, then back toward the kissing bandit, “Are you kidding me? I’ve been here for a week and not one woman has even looked in my direction! That’s it, that’s it!” He snaps, standing in a huff and grabbing his chair, “I’m outta here, man.”

 

Bucky falls back into his chair, his dilated eyes still focused in the distance as an internal heat begins to rise in his face. That stupid grin is still plastered on his face as Sam half mutters/half screams back in Bucky’s direction, “I refuse to believe that these women find you attractive! I refuse to believe that!” 

 

Bucky takes a sip of his drink as he blinks slowly. He shakes his head slowly as he gazes out over the water, a laugh quickly bursting through his lips.  He lets out a happy sigh, “Amazing.”

 

“All this chocolate is readily available and they go for the hundred year old white guy?!” Sam screams from the beside the car, pointing to himself as random strangers moving past him throw weird looks in his direction, “Un- _fucking_ -believable!”


End file.
